


Moments We Need

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Memories and Nightmares [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bonding between friends as well, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff, Lots of Crying, Sad moments, Sibling Bonding, Sonic is a good friend, loads of mental breakdowns, mental scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots between the original plot of Memory Lane or before and after. I hope you enjoy them! :)





	1. Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to something for the holidays and thought 'Why not make a Christmas one-shot?' So here it is I hope you like it! ^w^

Y/N pulled the tree behind her into the cave she and her brother had been taking shelter in, it was getting very cold lately so she had decided that they would stay here for the time being. Tails was out getting more firewood, Y/N had sent him in order to surprise him with a little present but she needed him to be gone in order to set it up. She grunted as she set the tree up against the back wall of the cave and rubbed her cold hands together, she looked at tree proud of her work. “Now for the ornaments.” She walked to the other side of the cave and found a pile of pinecones she had found and pulled out a roll of twine from her dirty jacket, she had managed to find some decent winter clothes for the both of them in a garbage. Though both of them had pretty thick fur that alone wouldn’t be able to shield them from the harsh cold the winter brought, Y/n set to work on making some ornaments for the tree. She tied the twine the the stem of the pinecones and threw some glitter she had managed to swipe from one of the many stands that crowded the streets of the village not far from them on them. Once she had made enough of them she took them over to the tree and quickly hung them up all over the tree’s branches, “Where did I put the star?” Y/n muttered and looked around her before she spotted her satchel and ran over to it, pulled out the wooden star she had taken the time to carve. She wanted to wait to put it on the top of the tree because she planned on letting Tails doing it.

 

“Y/N! I got the firewood!” Y/N smiled at the sound of her little brother’s small voice and turned to see him stumble into the entrance of the cave with a large stack of sticks of all sizes. She chuckled and caught the wood before it hit the ground as Tails tripped.

 

“Careful there.” She said as she helped steadied the younger fox who smiled up at her, Y/N glanced at the tree and quickly turned Tails around. “I want you to close your eyes for me, ‘kay?”

 

“Okay.” Tails said through giggles, Y/N took his hand in hers and led him to the back of the cave towards where the tree awaited.

 

“No peeking,” She pulled the wooden star from behind her back, “Hold your hand out.” She instructed and Tails held his free hand out waiting patiently, Y/N placed the star in Tails’ hand then brought him closer to the tree. “Now open your eyes!” Tails opened his sky blue eyes and gasped at the sight of the tree then looked down at his hand, he lifted the star up and studied it. “Do you like it?” Y/N asked after a moment, Tails looked at her with a smile so big it looked like it hurt.

 

“I LOVE IT!!” He cried happily and threw himself on her giving her a huge hug, “This is amazing!” Y/N smiled after hearing his answer, then picked him up and put him on her shoulders.

 

“Do you want to put it on the top?” The older vixen asked walking closer to the tree, her brother nodded his head. Y/N stood up on her the tips of her toes so Tails could reach, once he put it on the very top she put him down. He kept bouncing around the tree telling Y/N how much he loved it and how beautiful it was.

 

Later both foxes were seated in front of a fire eating some bread, Tails yawned and leaned against his sister, “Y/N?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

 

“Hm?” Y/N hummed her response.

 

“Thank you for the tree, I really like it.” He mumbled and glanced at the tree before he closed his eyes letting out another yawn.

 

Y/n smiled down at her brother and kissed the top of his head lovingly, “Your welcome.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” Tails said before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Merry Christmas Miles….” Y/N whispered as soft snores filled the silence that followed her answer.

* * *

 

Tails opened his bedroom door and stepped inside with a smile, he had just came from a Christmas party with all of his friends. He walked to the far side of his room and opened a drawer, his smile fell as he pulled out the wooden star. He stared at it for a while before he decided to put it back, he looked out the window as snow began to fall. “Merry Christmas Y/N….” He whispered as small tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

 

Y/N lay sleeping in her stasis tank and smiled as a faint whisper reached her ears.


	2. Let's Reach For The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is slowly cracking under all of the pain and suffering from her past, she's trying to stay strong so the others won't worry about her. She's knows she can't handle alone, luckily for her there's someone who not only understands what she went through but went through the same thing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used in this is a beautiful cover of Reach For The Stars by Emi Jones. Please go check it out if you haven't already, it is very a beautiful. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!

Y/N had just had another nightmare, she had been getting more frequently lately each worse than the last. They didn’t happen every night but that happen often enough to where she would barely be awake throughout the day. Y/N always would try to forget the dreams but they seemed as if they were burned into her memory never to be forgotten, she never would clearly remember most of her dreams but these seemed to be different. She could feel pain when she would get attacked in them and everything always felt way too real for her liking, but then again it didn’t seem to matter if she enjoyed them or not for they came into her mind and left just like the horrid thoughts that followed afterwards. Most of the dreams involved her killing her friends but they would end with her finding out she had killed her beloved younger brother.

 

 _Tails…_ He didn’t know about her nightmares no one really did except for Sonic, but he didn’t know that they kept recurring, Y/N didn’t feel the need to tell them because she felt that she could handle it on her own.  _Boy was I wrong…_ And wrong she was, they seemed to be getting so bad that she would refuse to fall asleep just to avoid them. It wasn’t that she was afraid to she didn’t want to be a burden, everyone did have problems of her own. So to escape her thoughts or at least calm down she would go to the chao garden that she had found the first time she needed some fresh air. She sat down by the small body of water looking at the starry sky and sighed quietly, the images of her latest dream still quite fresh in her mind. She wanted someone to talk to because when she was alone she would begin to think and to her thinking was dangerous because it always lead to terrible thoughts. Y/N pulled her knees close to her chest and buried her face into her folded arms, so many thoughts were running through her head but one kept repeating itself.

 

_I’m a monster…._

 

_I killed all of those innocent people! How could anyone forgive me for that!_

 

Y/N let out a choked sob that sounded muffled as her face was still covered, she knew that the Tails had forgiven her along with Sonic. But she just couldn’t forgive herself, who would? How could she continue living with all that blood on her hands, how could she see herself as a victim when hundreds maybe even thousands died by her hands?

 

Y/N couldn’t contain the feeling inside her, she let out a loud scream out of anger. What was she angry at? Lots of things, for being weak and getting captured in the first place, she was angry at Infinite for scarring her mind and torturing her. She was angry that she wasn’t there to watch her baby brother grow, she was angry that she couldn’t even bring herself to get some help. Y/N screamed until her throat was raw, then continued to sob uncontrollably. The chao around her were startled by her shout, but still looked sadly at their friend who clearly upset if the tears and sobs weren't a big enough hint. Y/N continued to cry until she was getting lightheaded from breathing to heavy, she tried to calm down but couldn’t seem to. She couldn’t breathe anymore, no air could seem to get any air inside her lungs, before she began to panic even more she felt a reassuring hand gently grip her shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, look at me.” Y/N’s face was lifted up towards the owner of the voice, Y/N was shocked to see that it was Sonic.

 

 _Great…. Now he’s seen me bawl like a little baby twice…_ Y/N thought to herself.

 

“Y/N, I need you to take deep slow breaths, okay?” He said in low voice, he began to breathe in and out deeply so she would follow him. Y/N did as directed and tried to get her breathing back to normal. “Good. Now, what happened?” He asked concern clear on his face.

 

Y/N looked at him with red puffy eyes, the fur beneath her eyes still very damp. She sniffled a rubbed her face with the sleeve of her shirt, then looked down ashamed. “How much did you see?” She asked softly, her voice raspy and hoarse from screaming. Sonic winced slightly when she spoke, because boy she sounded horrible.

 

“I noticed you weren’t at the house so I figured you’d be here, but on my way I heard a scream…” He glanced down at her seeing the look in her eyes when he mention the scream. “I assume it was you who screamed…?” He was hesitant to ask being unsure if she would be okay is asked this. The sullen fox only nodded, “Then I rushed here and found you practically hyperventilating, you really gave me a scare.” He said with a small chuckle but the sound was hollow which did not go unnoticed by the vixen. Y/N looked back up at him a saw an all too well look in his eyes, he bright emerald eyes held the same sadness that Y/N had known for a long time.

 

“I- I’m sorry…” She whispered, she sat up straighter, “I didn’t mean to worry you, I just- I have a lot on my mind right now… I needed to to clear my head.” She sighed. “You saw how that went.” She grumbled and flopped onto her back so she could look up to the night sky. “I’m a mess…”

 

Sonic looked up to the sky as well, he knew very well that Y/N was indeed a mess. When he had found her she was a sobbing wreck on the verge of hyperventilating. “Are you okay now…?” He decided to ask even though it was quite obvious she was far from okay. Y/n didn’t look at him as she gave a small shrug.

 

“I hate when I get trapped in my thoughts….” Y/N whispered softly still staring at the shining stars, Sonic glanced at her before she continued. “What do you do when that happens?” She asked turning her head to fully look at him, the question caught Sonic off guard but he decided to answer anyways.

 

“I sing, sometimes I’ll just hum a simple soothing tune. It takes my mind off of everything because I’m focusing on the words instead of what is bothering me.” He answered looking back at the female next to him.

“Hm,” Y/N mused with a small smile playing upon her lips, “That’s interesting, I assumed you ran when you needed to cool off.” She sat up fully next to the hedgehog, Sonic smiled back at her though it quickly disappeared.

 

“No, when I run all I think about is what I’m running from.” He chuckled, “You can’t run from your thoughts.” Y/N nodded in understanding, then she turned her attention back to the stars above the both of them. She drew in a deep breath and began to sing.

 

“Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me,” Y/N softly sang and Sonic smiled at the sound of her voice.

“Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go,

I’ll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight... “ Y/N didn’t even now the song she was singing, it just seemed to come to her naturally. It felt nice though so she didn’t question it.

 

“Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Not looking back (Not looking back)

Not giving up (Not giving up)

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!” Sonic continued the next verse much to Y/N’s astonishment, his voice was much more pleasant than she would admit to expecting. Nonetheless the vixen joined in smiling more than she was a few seconds ago.

“I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight.... “ Both voices rang out beautifully and blended together perfectly,

“I've got it in my sight.

The colors feels so right.

Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around

Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...

Just take a chance (Just take a chance)

We'll do it right again

(I'm gonna reach for the stars)

Just take my hand (Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight...

Reach for the stars...

Tonight!

Tonight…” They ended the song and Y/N looked to Sonic with a wide grin.

 

“I didn’t realize it would work so well, I actually feel much better now.” She said sheepishly. “You have a good voice too.” Sonic shook his head with a fond smile.

 

“It’s not that good,” He said brushing off her compliment with a lazy wave of his hand.

 

“What do mean ‘not that good’?” Y/N questioned with a teasing smile and nudged his shoulder lightly.

 

“Your’s is better.” He chuckled when a blush spread across Y/N’s muzzle like wildfire.

 

“Thank you,” She said quietly, “Not just for the compliment but for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve helped me so much these past weeks I can’t thank you enough.” She continued. “I didn’t want anyone to find out about me nightmares because I didn’t want to be a burden, you all have your own problems to deal with so I thought I could deal with this on my own.” She shook her head slowly. “But I couldn’t, I can’t. I needed someone to talk to.” She sighed and looked at her hands that were in her lap.

 

“You’re welcome, I really don’t mind helping you and neither would the others. Especially Tails, he told me all of the things you’ve done for him; the least he could do is try to help.” Sonic put a hand on her should like he did before when she was hyperventilating. “It’s okay to ask for help, you’ve been alone and fought your own battles for so long.” Y/N nodded slowly as she heard this, Sonic was right. She had been carrying this heavy burden alone for so many years now that she had forgotten that there was someone here to share it with her. Sonic no doubt is the only one who actually can relate to what she had gone through, he must have been tortured by Infinite as well. Y/N wanted to ask but knew he probably didn’t want to be reminded of those days.

 

“Sonic?” Y/N asked quietly, the male hummed a reply signaling that he was listening. “Did Infinite do the same thing to you…?” She whispered the last part so quietly Sonic almost didn’t catch it, the blue hedgehog stiffened slightly then let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah…” He answered sadly, he didn’t want to recall that time of his life but he couldn’t keep the memory of it locked away forever. “I went through a lot back there.” He sighed and looked down at Y/N, his usually bright vivid green eyes had misted over and there was so much hurt in them. The same kind of hurt that Y/N had endured for years, the same kind of hurt that she understood so well. Out of nowhere the fox threw her arms around him as she pulled into a fierce hug.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, you can always talk to me if you need to.” She said, her voice slightly muffled against his chest. “You’ve helped me a lot, now let me help you.” Sonic smiled down at Y/N, it was a small smile still holding sadness behind it but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! It was an idea I came up with and couldn't help but want to try it out. It came out way better than I thought it would and I must say I'm very proud of it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ B-Rabbit14


End file.
